


Kiss me, Kiss me

by ercareyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Im a college student and everyone smokes alot of weed okay fight me on this, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercareyes/pseuds/ercareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Michael has this huge crush on Calum, And Calum thinks it's normal for guys to get off together as friends. </p><p>Or Alternatively,</p><p>Michael likes Calum, Calum likes getting off with Michael, Luke thinks Michael is pathetic and Ashton thinks Calum is full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's to Teenage Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by "No Homo" by RemainNameless
> 
> Calum in college would totally be that straight guy whose sexuality is actually super ambiguous but refuses to acknowledge it. fight me on this. Also I am a strong believer that guys get off together in a totally platonic way. This fic however, is not platonic at all. 
> 
> First Chapter, let's see if this goes anywhere.

Michael had always resented Luke’s ease when it came to making new friends and even more so when they started university and Luke showed up to their shared dorm room almost every day with someone new in tow for the first week, babbling on about how he had met them and trying to involve Michael in the conversation that followed. Michael, however, couldn’t be bothered to learn every single person who entered their room’s name and major, especially since he knew he’d probably never see them again once classes got started. Michael didn’t care for Emily the Engineering major nor for Chad the Biochemistry major. Or maybe Emily was the Bio Chem major; he’s actually not sure anymore. 

However, when Luke walked into their room halfway through term with Calum, Michael could hardly keep his eyes off the boy for the entire time he was in their room. Calum was beautiful, to put it frankly. All long limbs and cool atmosphere. Tattoos peeking out from under his shirt, and warm brown eyes that constantly looked to be planning something. Michael was whipped immediately. Calum hadn’t officially decided his major yet but he was pretty sure he was going to major in Music Theory and minor in creative writing. And Michael knew based on the fact alone that he remembered that the next day, that he was completely gone for Calum way too soon.  
Luke, Michael, Calum, and Calum’s roommate, Ashton became a group pretty quickly. They sort of just worked together easily and the friendship seemed pretty effortless. And by the time third year rolled around, Michael’s little crush on Calum could mostly be ignored. Besides, Calum was very much straight. In the three years that they’ve been friends, Michael had never even heard of Calum having a drunken hookup with a guy so Michael kept his pining to a minimum for the most part. Luke knew about it, of course.

Sometimes Luke thought it was cute, sometimes he thought it was pathetic. Michael just told him to shut up anytime he brought it up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashton is off on one of his late night adventures hiking through a forest or something “capturing nature” so Calum invites Michael over to their room to watch movies and smoke a few bowls. He asks Luke to come as well, but Luke is too busy stressing over his Music Theory midterm to look up from his guitar for even a second. So it’s just Michael and Calum watching pitch perfect on Calum’s laptop and giggling through their second bowl. They do this a lot. Get high and watch movies, especially around exam season. Michael’s too busy laughing at something on the screen to notice that Calum’s been silent for a while. 

Calum takes another hit before turning to Michael and eyeing him for a few moments. He looks as if he wants to say something but isn’t exactly sure how Michael’s going to take it. Michael gives him the time to gather his thoughts by taking an extra long drag. When he’s already exhaled and Calum is still looking at him like he’s not sure how to breach the topic, Michael rolls his eyes and asks a simple “What?” before taking another hit.

“Have you and Luke ever gotten off together?” Calum blurts suddenly, and then his eyes widen like he’s surprised he actually asked. He recovers quickly though and lets out a nervous chuckle under his breath and Michael can tell he’s about to backtrack. 

“What do you mean by ‘together’?” He asks quickly, keeping his voice nonchalant. 

“Not together as in like together, I mean like,” Calum shakes his head, as if he’s not even sure where he’s going with this anymore “just together in the same room at the same time?” Michael’s thought process had slowed down considerably since he had packed the second bowl but right now he’s not sure if it’s the weed or where he thinks this is headed that has him unable to form words. Calum presses on as if he hadn’t actually expected Michael to answer anyway. 

“Because you know I get kind of horny when I smoke and Ash and I have done it a few times. God, that sounds so weird. Not, like, in a gay way. Just two guys getting off together because it’s easier than going into another room, you know?” Calum takes the joint that’s been burning out from between Michael’s fingers and places it between his lips quickly. Michael is pretty sure he’s doing it to shut himself up. He tries to ignore the sting he feels at the fact that Calum has been doing something with Ashton that he hasn’t been doing with Michael. Which isn’t exactly fair since Ashton is Calum’s roommate and it’s a weird thing to do together anyway. 

“No, Luke and I haven’t jerked off together before” Michael chuckles, trying to keep his voice light and pretend he isn’t having a heart attack “Why? You need to uhh…” Michael trails off and makes a vague gesture toward the general area of Calum’s lower body. 

Calum, however, doesn’t seem to pick up on Michael trying to make light of the situation because he just lets out a breathy “Yeah.” And if _that_ doesn’t just go straight to Michael’s dick. 

Before he even realizes he’s doing it, Michael’s nodding his head quickly and agreeing to a question Calum hasn’t even asked yet. He can hear Luke in his head telling him it’s a bad idea but Michael tells him to shut up because he’s probably right and he can’t really bring himself to care when Calum’s already leaning forward and pausing the movie they hadn’t really been watching for the past five minutes. Calum spends about a minute browsing the selection on some cheesy porn website before he finds a video he thinks is suitable and shows Michael the thumbnail asking if it looks okay to him. Michael is barely focused on the computer screen at all when he nods his agreement, too focused on the fact that he and Calum are both about to have their dicks out at the same time. 

Calum presses play and rests the laptop back in its original position before leaning back into the cushions on the couch. Michael barely moves an inch during the horrifying opening dialogue and still has no idea what he’s expected to do once the girl on the screen has this guy’s cock in her mouth. Like, is there some sort of protocol for this that lets him know when it’s an appropriate time to touch himself? He’s still having his inner monologue when he hears Calum let out a breathy sigh next to him and speak for the first time since he pressed play. And fuck, Calum already has his hand inside his shorts and Michael’s pretty close to having an emotional breakdown.

“Dude, you kind of have to touch yourself or it’s weird. Like, if we’re both doing it then it’s not as weird, you know?” And Michael has to bite the tip of his thumb to stop himself from making a sound because Calum can barely speak; his breath hitching every few words or so. When his hand finally touches his dick over his jeans, he intends for it to just be to get himself under control because Calum’s voice alone has him half hard but once he feels the friction, he lets out deep groan and quickly undoes his zipper because he definitely needs to get off now. 

He hears Calum mutter a breathless “ _fuck_ ” and his already cloudy mind is going crazy. The girl on the laptop screen is totally into it now, screaming for the guy to go harder or maybe faster, Michael’s not exactly sure because all he can hear is Calum’s breath coming out in quick little puffs next to him. He tries to keep his composure when he finally gets a hand around himself in his boxers but he chances a glance at Calum and knows that he’s completely fucked. At some point, Calum had managed to get his shorts all the way down to his ankles and he’s got his cock in his hand and he’s fully going for it now. His hand wrapped completely around his dick and his pacing is changing every few seconds like he’s not sure if he wants it to last or if he wants to get off immediately. 

Without realizing it, Michael’s got his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs and he’s imitating Calum’s strokes on himself. He has to shake his head to clear his mind because he’s sure when Calum asked about this he wasn’t inviting Michael to stare at his dick the entire time. He tries to focus on the couple on the screen but then Calum’s stretching his legs wider and his leg brushes Michael’s and now all Michael can think about is the warmth of Calum’s leg pressed against his. Michael gives the base of his dick a quick squeeze because he’s about to come just from Calum being near to him and he knows that’s fucked up. Once he’s sure he’s staved off his orgasm for the moment he picks his original pace back up. Michael has never been one to be quiet during sex and he’s trying not to make it weird now but he can still hear himself moaning softly while his hand works up and down his dick. He’s gotten so into it that he almost forgets how distracting Calum had been earlier until Calum turns his head to the side to look at him suddenly. 

“Michael…” And it sounds like Calum had been about to ask him something but all Michael can focus on is the warmth from Calum’s body next to his, and his hand wrapped around his cock and Calum had said his name. And just _Calum, Calum, Calum_. He doesn’t hear the rest of the question because he’s coming suddenly with a low groan. He’s barely worked himself through it when Calum starts cursing profusely next to him.  
“Fuck, fuck…” and without even looking over at him, he knows Calum is coming too. 

When he thinks he’s finally got his breathing under control he spares a glance at Calum and lets out a low whistle at how fucked out he looks. “Enjoy yourself, did you?” He asks, hoping to avoid any awkward questions regarding the fact that he came immediately when Calum said his name. He’s praying to whatever God exists that Calum missed that little slip up. 

“Shut up! You came so hard I thought you were going to pass out.” Calum is laughing when he stands up. He doesn’t bother pulling his shorts back up while he makes his way to the bathroom. 

Michael is making a face at the mess on his hands when Calum returns and throws a damp washcloth at him that lands directly on his face. “Thanks.” He comments drily. 

Calum laughs again and picks his shorts off the ground and pulls them up. He plops himself back into the seat next to Michael and pulls his laptop onto his lap.“Want to smoke another bowl and watch Frozen?” He asks, mindlessly switching between the tabs he has open. 

“Yeah, but then I have to head back. Promised Luke I’d help him study for his music theory midterm.” 

Calum just nods and hands Michael his laptop to get the movie set up while he packs the bowl.

And it should be weird. But it’s not. Calum still stands up on the couch and sings “Do you want to build a snowman?” too loudly and Michael still laughs obnoxiously during the entire recreation. But Michael can still feel the warm press of Calum’s leg next to his and he knows it’s going to start to mess with him eventually. He ignores it for the moment though. 

Luke’s voice in his head is silent; but it’s a judgmental silence so he tells it to shut up anyway.


	2. Never gonna stop, cause we're dreaming out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are always going to be lyrics from Kiss me, Kiss me, by 5sos tbh  
> So updates are basically weekly. Mostly anyway.  
> This chapter features a lot of Muke undertones because muke friendship is my actual life. 
> 
> It's 1 a.m. and I didn't really read this over. So, sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Also, Calum is really weird with the whole dick touching thing, idk. He's very sure he's straight and he's very obviously not completely straight but I'm trying to write how that would be for him. Like, trying to keep the friendship part of it because that's how Calum thinks it is, even though friends definitely do not do this.

Telling Calum goodbye isn’t nearly as awkward as it should be considering what had happened that night. Luke texts Michael asking him when he’s coming back to the dorm and Michael is pretty much vibrating out of his skin so he decides it’d be best to call it a night. He tells Calum that he has to head out, Calum calls him lame, and that’s it really. No awkward eye contact; nothing. It’s almost as if nothing happened at all.

When Michael gets back to his and Luke’s room, he can hear stressed guitar strumming before he even opens the door. 

“You’re messing up in the middle. The D suspended 4th comes before the G Major, idiot.” Michael comments as he throws his backpack in the corner of the room. Luke’s eyes light up and he looks at Michael like he hung the moon before quickly replaying the progression, adding in Michael’s correction. Michael throws himself across Luke’s bed while he waits for him to finish running through the song. 

“I’ve been stuck on that for the past 20 minutes.” Luke sighs out, putting his guitar in the case and lying next to Michael on the bed. 

“Because you’re dumb.” But it doesn’t seem to have its usual bite to it and Luke definitely notices.  
He turns his face to the left and looks at Michael. “What’d you do?”

Michael tries not to feel offended by the fact that Luke automatically assumes that Michael caused whatever is wrong. He also completely ignores the question. “I came back here to help you study. Why’d you put your guitar away?” 

Luke is pretty familiar with Michael’s avoidance tactics and he knows Michael is just avoiding his question but he goes along with it for moment. “You took so long to come back that I got through most of it alone. I’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.” He pauses. “What did you and Calum do?”

And Michael’s heart totally doesn’t do the dumb flutter thing. Again, he doesn’t answer the question. He just turns so that his back is facing Luke’s front and Luke wraps his arms around him on reflex. 

“Mikey...”

“We jerked off together.”

“You jerked each other off?”

“Okay, that’s definitely not what I said.” And Michael can’t help the eye roll. Leave it to Luke to turn this into something even bigger than it already was. 

“Did you tell him that you…you know…?” Luke trails off, assuming that Michael would understand where he’s going with it. 

“No. It was like, as friends. A friendly thing. Just two friends getting off in the same room together”. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You’ve had a crush on Calum since the day I introduced you guys.” 

Michael cringes slightly. It’s actually embarrassing how long he’s liked Calum. “And Calum is still as straight as he was the day you introduced us so yes, it was a friendly thing. He does it with Ash all the time.” 

“Michael…” And Luke pauses for a second, gathering his thoughts. “You can’t do stuff like that when both of you don’t feel the same way. Because Cal is more oblivious than I am, and he won’t notice that anything’s wrong. But I will. And I love Calum, obviously, but you’re still my best friend and I’m not going to let him mess you up with this.” 

“Nothing is going to go wrong, Luke. You worry too much. It’s seriously not like that. Like, if we started getting off together, I think I’d have to move out. But everything with Calum was normal afterward.” Michael turns over so he’s facing Luke and buries his head in his neck; a clear signal that he’s done talking about it. He’ll probably be asleep in 5 minutes. 

“I wouldn’t want to get off with you anyway. Your dick is dumb.” Luke sounds petulant, like he can’t believe that Michael would do something with Calum and not with him. Their entire friend group needs to learn the concept of sharing and boundaries. 

“You’re still my favourite, Luke.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midterms pass in sort of a blur. It’s filled with Calum, Luke and Michael spending a lot of time together in the study lounge of their building hunched over their instruments, trying to prepare for their music theory exam. Ashton joins them sometimes, and he and Michael take turns testing each other on photography terms and chord progressions. In the end, they all do pretty well on their exams. When Ashton gets the photo he took for his midterm back, he actually frames it and hangs it in his room. Luke and Calum ace their music theory midterm; Michael gets a B+ but he’s okay with it because he gets the highest mark out of the entire class on his animated computing midterm. 

So, they do the one thing college kids do when they do well on their exams. They go to a party. 

It’s an off campus party at some guy from Ashton’s psychology class’ apartment. By the time the four of them walk into the living room, it’s full of dancing students all at varying degrees of intoxication. Calum grabs Michael’s arm and immediately pulls him into the kitchen, knowing that Luke and Ashton will follow. 

“Okay, three shots each to start off with yeah?” And he’s grabbing a few of the cheap plastic shot cups before anyone can even nod their agreement. He lines all 12 cups up on the counter and fills half with vodka and the other half with tequila. 

“We shouldn’t mix alcohol like that.” Luke notes, but he’s already grabbing his first shot and tossing it back. 

“Luke, you just got an A+ on your music theory midterm. I think you deserve to get a bit fucked up bro.” He turns to Ashton and throws his arm around Ashton’s shoulders. “Plus Ash has the best alcohol tolerance in the group. He’ll take care of us tonight.” He ruffles Ashton’s hair and then moves to take all 3 of his shots.

Ashton rolls his eyes. “I’m not your dad, Calum.” 

“Tell that to the girl I heard you with in our room last weekend.” And Calum has to quickly duck behind Michael because Ashton is darting forward to hit him in the back of his head. 

They all laugh as Ashton tries to sputter out some half-assed excuse. Once they’ve all taken their shots and grabbed a drink they can carry around the party, Ashton and Calum run off to mingle while Luke and Michael stick together. They’re standing in the kitchen for a few minutes before a girl from Luke’s calculus class comes over and starts talking to Luke. Luke, the saint he is, tries to include Michael in the conversation but it doesn’t really work out because the girl is clearly into Luke so Michael waves a quick goodbye and heads into the living room. 

He dances with a few different people throughout the night, drinks a bit more and even plays a round of beer pong with Calum before he decides he’s partied out. And it’s totally not because Calum’s on the dance floor grinding against some random girl’s ass. 

He finds Ashton sitting between a few people on the couch and lets him know he’s heading out. 

“Where’s Luke?” Michael asks Ashton, wondering if he needed to bring Luke back with him. 

“Left with the chick from the kitchen.” And Michael just nods before heading out of the apartment. It’s not a far walk away from his dorm fortunately and he’s actually kind of happy to have the room to himself for the night. He sort of just wants to blast Green Day and strum on his guitar for a bit. 

He’s been in his room for about an hour when someone tumbles through the door. He’s assuming that it’s Luke but when he looks up, Calum’s watching him with dark eyes for a quick moment before launching himself on the bed next to Michael. 

Michael stands up to lean his guitar against the wall before getting back on the bed and sitting next to Calum with his back against the wall. “Thought you would be spending the night with that girl from the party.” He remarks as he idly scrolls through his phone. He’s definitely still a bit tipsy. 

“She was into some weird stuff.” Calum comments and leans over to the nightstand where he knows Michael keeps his stash. 

“What do you mean weird?” Michael is curious now because Calum is definitely the kinkiest in their group so, the girl must have been into some heavy stuff to make Calum leave. 

Calum just hums as he rolls the joint, not answering Michael until he has it lit and between his lips. “So, that was Emma. You know, the girl I’ve hooked up with a couple of times?” And Michael nods even though he doesn’t really. He wants to blame the alcohol and not the fact that he tends to zone out whenever Calum talks about one of his hookups. 

“Well, she had mentioned something about a threesome before and I was totally down for it. But I didn’t realize she had meant with another guy. Like, that’s totally something she should have specified, right?” Calum turns to Michael and hands him the joint while he speaks. 

Michael takes a hit, just to gather his thoughts quickly. “You shouldn’t have just assumed she meant with another girl”. 

“Yeah, she said that too. And it was like whatever, right? Because you know me, I’m super open-minded when it comes to sex and even though that usually only extends to girls, I was like fuck it.” 

Michael tries to cover up the choking sound that makes its way up his throat with a hum. Because it sounds a lot like Calum is trying to tell him that he just had a threesome and there was a guy involved and Michael doesn’t even want to linger on what that could mean for too long. 

He raises an eyebrow at Calum. “What did you guys do, then?” 

“That’s the thing! I thought it would be like just the both of us sort of taking turns doing things with Emma but she was totally into me and the guy touching each other. Which was definitely not what I signed up for. And I know it was kind of a dick move but I just left. Like, I’m totally into girls, right? But Emma seemed really into the idea of me and some random dude touching each other in front of her. And I even almost considered it. But I’ve never even touched a dick that’s not mine and I didn’t want to look dumb in front of her by like, doing it wrong or whatever.” Calum’s started fiddling on his phone, aiming for nonchalant but Michael can tell that he’s actually deep in thought. And he wants to say something to reassure Calum but he can’t seem to find his voice. Because his brain is still stuck on the fact that Calum considered doing things with a guy not even an hour ago. And yeah, it was for a girl but still, that’s big. 

Calum doesn’t give him time to figure out what to say anyway because he’s suddenly turning so that he’s facing Michael completely. “Anyway, so I figured I could like test it out with one of you guys first so that I don’t look dumb next time”. 

And even though he says it casually, Michael still can’t contain the look of shock that crosses his face. “What?” is all he manages to say. 

“Yeah, like she seemed really into it? And the next time a girl suggests a threesome I don’t want to have to leave because there’s an extra guy in the room and I can’t deal with it.” And he’s taking the joint from between Michael’s fingers and outing it like he knows Michael is going to agree to it even though Michael can’t even seem to wrap his head around what Calum’s suggesting. 

“You want to touch my dick…”

Calum makes a face. “No. Dude, not like that. Just…like for practice or whatever. You can even touch mine in case you need practice too.” And Michael almost laughs. Partly because the entire situation is ridiculous and partly because Calum thinks Michael would need practice handling a cock. 

And Michael wants to blame the alcohol for when he says “Fine, whatever” but he knows that’s not why he agrees. 

“Okay.” They sort of just stare at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move. Calum rolls his eyes. “Whip it out, Clifford.” 

Michael hesitates and just looks at Calum, like he’s still not completely sure that Calum is serious. 

“Don’t be a baby about it.” Calum leans forward, grabs the waistband of Michael’s boxers and pulls them down his thighs. Calum’s eyes on his dick has Michael half-hard in a second. 

“Oh.” Calum says once Michael works his boxers down the rest of the way and off his legs. 

Michael tries to get his breathing under control because really, it’s pathetic that just Calum looking at him has him this worked up. He rolls his eyes, trying to get the light atmosphere back. “Don’t be a baby about it.” He mimics Calum’s earlier statement. Calum chuckles softly and looks up at Michael. And Michael’s breath sort of catches because Calum looks so nervous for a moment before he composes his expression into a lazy grin and Michael’s not really sure what to do with that. 

“Dude, this was your idea. So like, if you don’t want to-“

But Calum cuts him off. “No, no it’s just…” Calum trails off and stares at Michael for a bit before he seems to work up the nerve and then he just wraps his hand around Michael’s cock and Michael can’t even hold back his gasp.

“You want me to talk you through it?” Michael tries to joke because Calum doesn’t really do anything else after that. 

Calum glares at him and starts working his hands over Michael’s dick. “I’ve jerked myself off lots of times, I think I know how to make you cum, Michael.” And it’s not even that dirty but Michael lets out a low moan anyway. Calum beams up at him. “See?” 

Michael tries not to make too many sounds, doesn’t want to make it weird for Calum. But let’s be real, Michael has been dreaming of this moment for 3 years and he loves being loud during sex. 

Calum moves to sort of sit on Michael’s right leg so that he can get a better angle and the change causes Michael to groan and lean his head against the wall behind him. Calum is stroking him really slowly, like he isn’t sure if he should go faster or not. 

“Maybe you could…” Michael trails off, can’t really form words. 

“You can uh…” Calum’s voice comes out hoarse and he clears his throat, causing Michael to look down at hm. “You can like, tell me what to do. Like, what you like and stuff? To make it better for you?” 

“Fuck.” Michael shuts his eyes again because he’s not sure that he can watch Calum’s hand slipping over his cock shakily and not come immediately. “Focus a bit more on the head.” He manages to choke out. 

“Okay” And Calum moves his hand upwards and twists, precum leaking from the head making it easier to work his hand over Michael. 

“So, this might sound kind of gay, but like…” Calum sounds almost breathless and Michael can barely focus on his words, he’s so close. “You have a really pretty dick. Like as far as dicks go-“ And he cuts himself off with a gasp because Michael is jerking upwards in his gasp and coming before he can finish his sentence. Calum works him through it, picking up the pace of his strokes to help him over the edge quicker. 

He sort of just sits back and looks at Michael’s dick with wide eyes while Michael tries to catch his breath. 

“Calum…” And Calum’s wide eyes snap to his. Michael thinks he might be freaking out a bit, but the brown of his irises is almost completely enveloped by the black of his pupils. “Fuck, Cal. Let me just…” Michael skitters across the bed trying to get his hand on Calum’s dick as soon as possible. For a second, Calum looks like he’s going to say no and Michael can’t even deal with that possibility so he continues “You said I could practice too, right?” He locks eyes with Calum as Calum nods and scoots across the bed until his back is to the wall. 

Michael is across the bed and has his hand on the waistband of Calum’s jeans in a second. He looks back up at Calum to make sure that it’s still okay while he pulls his jeans and briefs down his leg. Calum just nods again, even though his eyes are still wide. 

Michael barely remembers that he’s supposed to be just as inexperienced at this as Calum is. He’s already got his hand moving up and down Calum’s dick before he looks back up at Calum and asks if what he’s doing is good.  
“Shit, yeah Mikey, it’s…yeah.” Calum is watching his dick disappear and reappear between Michael’s fingers. 

Michael is itching to get his mouth on Calum’s cock but he’s sure that’s where Calum would draw the line so he refrains and focuses on his hand. Calum is making soft, breathy sounds above him and Michael thinks he could probably get hard again listening to Calum. 

He’s working his hand up and down Calum’s cock quickly, because he knows Calum is close; Can tell from the way his soft, breathy sounds turn into low moans and the way his stomach contracts every few seconds when his breath hitches. 

“Michael, I’m gonna...” 

“Yeah, I know.” And Michael must still be feeling the effects of the alcohol from earlier in the night, or maybe it’s the weed because he doesn’t even think before he wraps his mouth around the head of Calum’s cock.  
Calum’s hands fling to Michael’s hair, and it’s probably to pull him off but he’s coming at the same time and his hands don’t make any sort of motion, his fingers just grip onto Michael’s hair. Michael keeps his mouth where it is, and uses his hand to work Calum through his orgasm. 

When Calum’s hands go slack in his hair, he pulls back and leans across the bed to spit into the trash can next to the bed. 

“Why did you just…” Calum is looking at Michael with an unreadable expression. But he doesn’t look pissed so Michael calls it a win in his books.

“Less mess? I don’t know, it just seemed to make sense at the time. Sorry.”

But Calum just shakes his head. “No, dude, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect it. And I highly doubt that’s going to happen during a threesome”. 

Michael is confused for a full second before he remembers what that entire thing was all about. He laughs shakily. “Yeah, probably not, right?” He tosses Calum his underwear and pulls his own back up before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up from when Calum got him off. 

When he gets back in the room, Calum is laying down and scrolling through his phone. “Move over.” He pushes his shoulder lightly. Calum stretches his arm out to rest the phone on the nightstand before he moves over in the bed, letting his back face Michael. Michael wraps his arms around him as soon as he’s under the covers. 

“Thanks for that, Mikey”. 

Michael just snuggles closer into Calum’s back. “Anytime, Cal.”

Luke’s voice in his head is silent again but Michael can tell the silence is full of pity. 

He doesn’t tell it to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr and make me write chapters quicker + tell me what you think: lukehiemings.tumblr.com


End file.
